


A Free Day

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [93]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Shopping, fulfilled request, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When the boys are granted a free day amidst their hectic schedules, Kihyun and Hoseok take the opportunity to spend some quality time together~





	A Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kiho spending their free time together shopping and on their way back to the dorm it starts raining very hard and they get totally soaked but they think it's fun, and once they get back to the dorm they take a hot shower together
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

"Hyung..." Kihyun begins, a warning tone to his voice as Hoseok bolts to yet  _another_ wall full of water bottles. Hoseok turns to him, a hurt pout already pulling at his features as he reaches out towards the one that had caught his eye. 

"B-But, Kihyunnie," Hoseok whines, seeming much more like the maknae than the hyung. "I don't have a red one  _this_ nice. Don't you want me to have a water bottle this nice in your favorite color? It'll make me think of you when I'm working out!" Kihyun has to bite back a chuckle, feigning annoyance just to mess with the older.

"My yelling at you to clean up your bed while you're working out isn't enough?" he says dryly. Hoseok outright whines, grabbing the bottle as if in protest before rejoining Kihyun's side.

"You're th-tho mean, Kihyunnie," Hoseok grumbles, though he still slips an arm around Kihyun's shoulders nonetheless. Kihyun bursts out into a fit of high-pitched laughter, the hiccuping, hyena-like tones causing the few people around them to turn and look. The couple ignores them, though, and Kihyun merely gestures for Hoseok to go and pay for the bottle. 

Kihyun had been surprised, to say the least, when their manager had called to tell them their schedules had been cleared for the day. After all, they're in the middle of promotions. They usually barely have time to even breathe during these weeks, but something had happened with one of the music shows, and it'd been cancelled. He doesn't really remember, as Hoseok had dragged him off halfway during the call to spend the day together as Hongsik had explained the situation.

Honestly, he'd rather be catching up on some much-needed rest than to be spending this god-send of a day out and about. 

Or, at least, that's how he felt at first. Now, after hitting three stores already and teasing Hoseok constantly about all the unnecessary crap the older is buying, it's definitely worth it.

After Hoseok purchases the bottle, adding yet another thing to the kitchen the man won't ever use, the two leave the store. Kihyun is just about to recommend they eat something, as it's already the afternoon and they haven't eaten anything yet. But, then Hoseok is dragging Kihyun off to an ice cream shop across the street.

"We haven't even eaten a real meal yet!" Kihyun protests, sucking a disapproving breath in through his teeth.

"It's an appetizer," Hoseok defends, not relinquishing Kihyun's hand as he orders a scoop of each of their favorite flavors. He pays and hands Kihyun his small cone as he adds, "You have multiple stomachs, Kihyunnie. One for actual food, one for oranges, and one for dessert. We're just filling the dessert one first~!" He beams at the employee as the young woman hands over the other one, and e begins to smack on his ice cream as he leads them away.

Kihyun purses his lips, but he eats his ice cream, anyway, unable to squash the older's unsound logic. He can never be so cruel when Hoseok is so purely happy. He loves seeing his boyfriend this happy, no matter what the cause.

Hoseok turns his head back to face Kihyun, an unadulterated smile of utter bliss blazing across his features. Kihyun's heart swells at the sight, and he finds himself smiling, as well, despite his lingering annoyance at Hoseok having bought  _another damn water bottle_. 

The two go through several other shops, Hoseok showering Kihyun with clothes and other gifts. Of course, Kihyun nags him to not spend his money so frivolously, but Hoseok doesn't seem to listen. Not that that's anything new as far as Kihyun is concerned, but he feels the older really ought to listen to him about this, in particular.

Despite this, though, he truly does enjoy himself. Time he spends with Hoseok is easy, relaxing. He doesn't get as annoyed with him as he does with Minhyuk, and he doesn't feel as if he has to keep an eye out as he does when spending time with Changkyun. Of course, this is just one of the reasons he'd begun dating Hoseok, but it's nice to be reminded of it all the same. It's sometimes hard to remember, especially on late nights after recording for music shoes and the man seems to forget just what a shoe rack is for.

Eventually, dark, ominous clouds begin to gather in the sky, and Kihyun points them out with the request that they start heading back.

"I don't need you getting sick again, hyung," he explains as he begins dragging Hoseok out of the toy store. "That'd make it the third time this month!"

"You take such good care of me, Kihyunnie," Hoseok comments, leaning his head over the younger's for a moment with an affectionate smile pulling at his lips. Kihyun hums, a warm fuzzy feeling filling his heart at the touch. 

"Someone ought to," he teases the older in a gentle tone, reaching quickly to grab Hoseok's hand and squeeze it before dropping it. He can't touch the older for too long, or else someone passing by would notice and possibly even recognize them.  _That'd_ create a mess he definitely isn't the least bit prepared to deal with, so he does his best to keep his hands to himself. Hoseok meets his gaze, only love and adoration in his eyes. 

The weather seems to take pity on the couple. Kihyun doesn't feel the first raindrop until they're three blocks away from the dorm. But, then there's another, and another, and soon enough it's pouring cats and dogs. Chilled water soaks down to Kihyun's very bones as they make a run for it. But, despite this, Kihyun can't help but smile. 

Hoseok's tightly gripping his hand as they sprint. He'd be worried, but there's barely anyone around, and whoever is is just another victim of the rain searching for cover. This is one of those special moments where they can be as affectionate as they like in public, no matter how small the gesture or touch. 

Kihyun usually doesn’t like rainy weather, but today he thinks he finally sees the validity of it. 

They reach the dorm soon enough, breathless and the remnants of laughter filling their mouths. As soon as they get into the air-conditioner space of home, they cling together, shivering in the doorway. 

“We should get you out of these wet clothes, aga,” Kihyun suggests, stepping out of his shoes, his small body shaking as he still holds onto Hoseok. The older hums, a suggestive smirk pulling at his features. Kihyun yelps in protest, playfully swatting at his shoulder, but Hoseok is too busy pulling Kihyun along towards the bathroom to pay attention. 

Kihyun smiles knowingly at the man as they enter the room. He closes the door as Hoseok goes to start the water, already beginning to peel off his soaking shirt as steam instantly begins to fill the room. 

Yeah, today’s definitely a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kiho spending their free time together shopping and on their way back to the dorm it starts raining very hard and they get totally soaked but they think it's fun, and once they get back to the dorm they take a hot shower together
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
